


Bad Romance

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Meg survived after Castiel found the Angel Tablet and kept her promise to Castiel about rearranging the furniture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

Meg lays on the cold wet asphalt covered in blood from head to toe.   
She tries to pick herself up, feeling weak from the beating Crowley has given her causing her to move slower then she wants.   
Crowley grips her leather jacket pulling her up quickly, her wounded body screaming in protest.  
He pulls her towards him, to look into her tired blood covered face. His eyes filled with hate.  
"I cold beat on you for eternity." Crowley growls out his warm scotch filled breath hitting her face.  
"Take all t-the time you want you p-pig." Meg answers through the pain.  
The sound of the impala doors opening causes her to look over Crowley's shoulder, Crowley turn quickly to see what had caught her attention.  
Sam and Dean close the car doors, the tail lights glowing red.   
Sam turning around watching from the passenger seat as Crowley still grips her leather jacket in his fist.  
Meg looks closely to the men in the car, watching as she grips the angel blade in her weak bloody hand.  
"No Cas in the back seat, your stone is long gone." She says as she stabs Crowley in his upper arm with the angel blade.  
He cries out in pain as the blade penetrates through and out the back of his arm. She pulls the blade out quickly wanting to stab him again.  
Crowley is quicker then her and grabs the blade but before he could stab her she leaves her meat suit; the black smoke flying out of the mouth and into the night sky.  
Dean starts the car and leaves in a hurry knowing the King of Hell would come after them next.  
Meg flys through the sky the black smoke casing the sky to look as if a storm were coming.   
She makes her way through the city looking for another body to occupy.  
A brunette woman stagers out of a bar holding onto the railing, a smile on her face as she laugh to herself.  
Meg decides she's better then any thing else. The black smoke claims the woman's mouth, her arms out as the smoke fills her up.  
Finally Meg takes over her body, her black eyes taking a look around her surroundings.  
This body would have to do for now until she feels Crowley isn't a threat to the other body.  
She walks far from the bar, her hands trying to pull down the short skirt the girl decided to wear. Her legs feeling cold in the chilly night.  
She continues walking wishing she knew where the boys were headed or where the hell her handsome angel had gone.  
She walks down the street her eyes landing on a large group of men, the men watch her walk by with smiles on their faces.  
"Hey! How would you like to come home with one of us?" One of the guys says as he starts walking towards her.  
Meg rolls her eyes but continues to walk away.  
"Hey, I asked you a question bitch!"  
He says as he catches up to Meg, he places his large hand onto her shoulder to turn her around to face him.  
Meg looks to the man without fear, as he starts to pull her towards the large group of men.  
"Hell yeah, I've needing some anyway." One of the men say as they start towards an alley.  
Meg starts to fight the man holding her by her shoulder.   
She rolls her eyes trying to figure out if she'll ever catch a break.  
"Make you feel real good." One guy says.  
"Gonna have some fun tonight." Another says.  
The man holding onto her shoulder throws her against a brick wall, her back hitting the wall with a thud.  
She open her mouth in a gasp from the slight pain.  
"Please, You don't have to do this." She says with her voice filled with worry trying to play as if she were the weak innocent woman.  
"I think we do." One guy says.  
She bites back curse words and looks to them with anger in her eyes.  
"You're gonna wish you never tried to do this." She says her voice dripping with anger. "I'm gonna kill you first, then you and you and you." She says pointing to everyone of the men with her index finger her black painted nail shining from the small street light.  
"You ain't gonna do shit." One of the guys says as he grabs her by her arm another man doing the same to her other arm.   
She tries to kick them but another guy pins his body against hers, his face inches from hers the smell of cigarettes coming of his lips.  
He starts to pull her skirt up the night air cooling her newly exposed skin.  
"Come on man, fuck her already." One of the guys holding her arm says as the guy starts to pull her panties off her legs.  
Meg closes her angry eyes, opening them quickly her black eyes meeting the mans eyes.  
The man takes a step back in fear.  
"What the hell?"  
"I told you." She says tilting her head to the side.   
She pushes the men off of her with hardly any force, they all fly back landing on the ground.   
Some of the men start trying to run away.  
"Where do you think you're going? I made myself a to do list and I plan on sticking to it." She says as she lifts her hand to grab the men with force.   
She pulls them to her, her hand in a fist holding the men in one area.  
"You first." She says as she takes a step towards the man her other hand grasping his neck as she lifts him off the ground.  
She snaps his neck with a twist of her wrist.  
"One."  
She starts on the next man.  
"Two."  
"Three."  
"Four."  
She looks to the last man her eyes returning to black.  
"Please, you don't have to do this." He begs.  
"Funny, I said the same thing." She says as she pulls him up off the ground her hand around his neck.  
The man pulls out a knife and stabs her under her jaw. The knife stabbing her jugular.  
Meg scream from the slight pain but continues holding the man in the air.  
She snaps his neck and throws him to the ground with a thud.  
She pulls the knife out of the girls neck blood pouring out of her body quickly.  
Looking around the mess of dead men she grins before pulling her dress down and fixing her panties to where they're supposed to be.  
She starts walking down the dark alley as if nothing had happened.  
She walks towards a gas station grabbing the pay phone and pushing zero.  
"I would like to make a collect call." She says softly the blood still pouring from her neck.  
"What number?" The woman asks.  
She gives the number until she hears the phone ring.  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answers.  
"Clarence." She says softly.  
"Meg? Why do you sound different?"  
"Long story, where are you?" She asks softly.  
"Far away." He answers quickly. "Meg are you hurt?" He asks concern in his voice.  
"Define hurt." She says pressing her hand on her neck.  
"Meg where are you?" He asks worry in his voice.  
She looks around the area.  
"I'm at a gas station on Hillrose and Cresent road." She says softly moving her hand away from her neck, her hand dripping with blood.  
The sound of wings flutter behind her as she turn around to see Castiel standing near the gas pump.  
She hangs up the phone, she walks towards him slowly.  
Cas runs towards her his arms catching her.  
"What happened?" He asks his eyebrows furrowed together his worry plastered on his face.  
"She's dying. I can feel it, I can feel her life slipping away." Meg says softly. "You need to save her." She says as she looks into Castiel's face.  
"I can't heal a demon." He answers.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll leave her body and find mine. Just save her." She says as she flys out of the girls mouth and into the sky.  
She disappears into the dark night.  
Cas watches as she flys off in the night sky, his arms holding onto the woman.  
The woman sucks for air.  
"Don't worry, you're gonna me fine." Cas says softly while his pushes two fingers on her forehead his powers healing her.  
She takes a deep breath from the new found air.  
"She, she saved me but I almost died." She starts to cry.  
"You're okay, you're going to be okay." He says softly looking into her brown eyes.  
He disappears from the gas station with her in his arms.  
He walks into a hospital with her in his arms.  
"Please help her, I found her on the road." He says placing her in a wheelchair where the doctors go and wheel her towards a room.  
Cas watches as she turns to look to him as they push her down the hall into an exam room.  
Cas decides to fly back to the gas station to wait for Meg to return.  
Castiel waits for hours for Meg to return, watching as the sun starts to rise as he sits on the cement step to the station.  
He looks around just waiting for her but finds the road deserted just as its been for hours.  
He stands slowly from the ground dusting of his hands.  
"Where are you?" He asks worry in his voice.  
His phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He pulls out the phone to see an unrecognizable number.  
He flips the phone and places his ear against it.  
"Hello?"  
"Clearance." She says softly.  
"Where are you? Did you leave me?"  
"Yeah Castiel, I decided to find myself another angel. You might know him, hold on let me put him on." She says sarcastically.  
"Is he there? Hello Brother?"  
"No Castiel." She sighs into the phone. "I had to stop so I could call you and tell you that I'm at a small diner 2nd and Hamilton."  
Cas flys to the diner seeing Meg inside in her normal body.  
"I'm outside." He says.  
She hangs up the phone and walks outside limping.  
She cleaned the blood from her face and changed clothes.  
Cas walks towards her to place his arm around her.  
"Are you okay?" He asks touching her beat up face, bruises forming.  
"I've been through hell before, this is nothing." She says with a smile.  
Cas looks to her face with a smile appearing on his lips.  
"What took you so long?" He asks lifting her in his arms bridal style and walking to the street corner.  
"I had to wash myself up and find some new clothes. My phone was taken probably from Crowley. Luckily for me a nice woman took me in and helped me. She gave me these clothes, I guess I could have called then but I actually fell asleep from exhaustion." She says looking into the angels face.  
"I was worried." He says softly looking away.  
She smiles happily as the angel looks to her cut up face.  
"That's sweet of you Clarence." She says looking into his blue orbs. "Tell me Clarence, do you have a safe place for the both of us to stay?" She asks as he looks around.  
"I did find a small place for the meantime, but I'm not sure if-"  
"Oh come on Clarence, do you really think I care about a stupid stone?"  
Cas decides as he looks around again making sure nobody is watching.   
As soon as he feels that everything is safe he pulls out his wings and starts flying to his destination.  
"A little warning next time." She says closing her eyes and placing her face against his shoulder.  
"Is everything okay?" He asks as soon as they're inside the small room.  
She moves her face away from his shoulder and tries to get down from his arms.  
He places her down as she walks away from him to lean against a doorway to the bathroom.  
"I'm kinda afraid of heights." She says with embarrassment in her voice.  
Cas' eyebrows furrow together in confusion.  
"I didn't know Demons could feel."  
"Thanks wings, I'll remember that." She says straightening up and pushing her newly blonde hair out of her face.  
She looks to the angel who looks kinda upset from his comment.  
"Meg."  
"Shh, it's fine. I'm a demon and your heaven sent but right now I'm not in the mood to fight about it. Come here." She says moving her finger in a come hither way.  
Cas walks towards her slowly.  
She grabs his trench coat by his lapels. He looks down to her hands in confusion.  
"Meg what, what are you doing?" He asks his eyebrows furrowing together.  
"I'm doing what I said I would do, now shut up and kiss me." She answers pulling his face towards hers.  
Their lips smash together, her hand running through his dark hair.  
He moans into the kiss and pulls back to look at her.  
"Meg, I don't know how to say this." He whispers feeling something he's never felt in his long Angelic life.  
"I know, I feel it. I love you too." She kisses him again their tongues claiming each others.  
He pulls back in confusion.  
"I thought you said we'd call the pizza man?" He asks.  
"You are the pizza man, and I need my delivery." She says kissing him again.  
"So you're the babysitter?" He asks his lips still lingering on hers trying to understand.  
"If that's what you want me to be." She smiles biting her lip lustfully.  
She moves her hands down to his belt, her hand quickly unbuckling it the sound of the chingling from the belt causing her to smile.  
"Meg-"  
"Relax Clarence, I know this might be forbidden and wrong but I need something, I need to feel needed again. I need to feel wanted. I need you Castiel, I need you to make me feel good." She says unbuttoning his pants, her hands pulling down his pants to his ankles.  
His eyes linger with hers as he moves her backwards towards the wall.  
Meg gasps as he claims her lips in a lustful kiss.  
His hands working her pants off her body as she kicks her shoes off; they go flying across the room her height changing slightly shorter.  
She steps out of her pants once they're around her ankles.   
His hands tearing her shirt off throwing it behind his body.  
Meg places her hands on his shoulders under his trench coat moving it off his body watching as the tan coat falls to the ground.  
Cas smirks as he loosens his tie from his neck quickly as she unbuttons his white shirt.  
They both stand in the room in their undergarments, their breathing faster then normal.   
She works her bra off throwing it to the ground with the other pile of clothes.  
Cas looks to her breasts his hand twitching as he moves them slowly to touch them.  
She smiles at the feeling of his warm hands on her.  
"Castiel, if you don't start something soon I'm gonna start without you." She says her voice dripping with lust.  
Cas look to her, his eyes darker then his normal blue orbs.  
Cas picks her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist.  
He walks towards the small kitchen placing her onto the kitchen counter.  
"The pizza man followed the babysitter into the kitchen." He says as he looks to her brown eyes.  
"How about we go off script." She whispers as she moves her hands to her black panties and works her hips to take them off. "Your turn big boy."  
He pushes his underwear off as they land to the ground. His erect cock greeting her.  
Meg jumps down from the counter and onto her knees.   
She grasps his hard cock in her small hands her lips opening wide to take him into her mouth.  
"What are you-" He starts but stops quickly as soon as she takes him into her mouth.   
Cas grasps her blonde hair into his fist, his eyes closing from the pleasure he feels.   
He throws his head back his mouth open wide as if he were letting out a silent scream.  
Meg takes him deeper into her mouth his hand working her mouth up and down his length.  
He looks down his darker eyes watching her take him deeper.  
"Meg." He moan his eyebrows furrowing together as if he were in pain.  
She pulls back from him with a pop. His cock wet from her saliva.  
She stands quickly her hands grasping his shoulders.  
She jumps up Cas catching her as her legs wrapping around his waist. The head of his cock rubbing against her clit.  
He kisses her softly his eyebrows creasing together. He wraps his arms around her back as he pulls back to look to her.  
"I don't know-"  
"I know, let me." She whispers against his lips as she moves her hand toward his cock and grasps it teasing herself with it.  
Cas moans against her cheek from the feeling of her wet lips.  
Meg decided she had enough of the teasing a she lines him up to her entrance, the head of his cock sliding inside her.  
"M-Meg." He moans his hold on her back tightening.  
Meg moves herself down his length filling her balls deep.  
"Meg, wait. Please don't move." He sighs against her cheek.  
She pulls back to look to his pained face. Her lips kissing his slightly opened lips.  
His breath coming out quickly his eyes closed at the feeling of her tightness around him.  
"Are you okay?" She asks looking into his pained face.  
"You... I... I've never done... You feel... Give me... Second." He pants against her face.  
Meg smiles as she moves her hips to tease him more.  
Cas groans his eyes opening wide to look to her. His mouth still open as he continues to take deep breaths.  
"It's fun and all knowing that you fit just right but I kinda want to start the bouncing process now." Meg says touching his face gently with her small hand.  
Cas looks to her as he tries to focus, his mouth closing and eyebrows moving back to normal.  
Meg bounces herself up the head of his cock at her entrance, she slams back down as he fills her again.  
Cas groans as he helps her with the movement as he lifts her up his hands grasping onto each of her ass cheeks.  
"You like that?" She asks as she continues bouncing on his dick.  
Cas helps her move faster on him his hands grasping onto her. Cas taking backward steps ending up in the middle of the kitchen.  
Their heavy breathing filling the room.  
Meg pulls off him already tired of the position. He helps her down as she walks towards the counter again but turn her back to Cas.  
"Take me from behind." She says looking back to the angel.  
He walks towards her as he moves down, he takes ahold of his cock and positions himself at her entrance.  
"Quick learner." She says as he trusts into her wet heat.  
Cas looks down to their connected bodies, he pulls back the tip of his cock resting against the entrance.   
He pushes in watching as his dick slides into her heat.  
He continues his slow thrust just watching in fascination as his manhood disappears inside of her.  
Meg moans against the counter wanting more then just this slow pace.  
Cas looks up to her face watching as she turns her head her eyes pleading with him.   
He looks back down to their connected body and slams hard into her.  
Meg moans loud at the feeling.  
Cas looks back to her his eye connecting with hers as he slams back into her.  
She closes her eyes as his cock rubs against her g-spot.  
"Right there Cas, now fuck me faster." She moans.  
He looks to her as he obliges, he slams into her quickly.   
The sound of their sweaty bodies clapping against each others.  
He looks down watching as his cock slides in and out quickly.  
Meg starts to moan loudly, her breasts bouncing from his thrusts.  
"Oh my god, harder." She shouts grasping onto the wooden counters.  
He thrusts harder his balls slapping against her clit.  
Meg starts screaming from the feeling of her orgasm nearing.  
Cas pulls out grabbing her by her arm slamming their lips together while he walks her backwards towards the kitchen table.  
Cas lifts her up on the table, she lays down quickly her legs opening wide while he moves himself in between she pulling him by his shoulders.   
He bends himself over the table his wet cock in his hand stroking it softly.  
"Let me see those black eyes." Cas says lining his cock against her entrance.  
Meg smirks while blinking her eyes changing from brown to midnight black.  
Cas slams into her his fast the pace matching the one they had before pulling out.   
The sound of their heavy breathing while their bodies slap together echo the room.  
Meg closes her eyes her thrusting her hips to match his pace, his cock going in deeper from the new angle they found.  
"Keep those black eyes on me while I show you who's yours." He says grunting.  
Meg smirks opening her black eyes.  
"I'll keep them out if you show me your bright blue orbs." She pants wiggling her hips. His cock sliding against her g-spot.  
Meg moans loudly while he continues thrusting into her the sound of the table moving underneath them.  
"Cas... Oh... Castiel!" She shouts as she reaches her orgasm.  
Cas continues to thrust while she contracts on his thick cock.  
Cas opens his mouth while he peaks, his bright blue eyes beginning to glow.  
Meg cries out watching as Cas' wings expand.  
"Close your eyes!" He shouts continuing to thrust through his orgasm.  
Meg closes her eyes quickly a flash of light lights up the room, sounds of glass breaking and walls shaking.  
He leans over her spent from their love making.  
Meg rubs her hands over his back their breath coming out in loud pants.  
"That, that was amazing." Meg says touching his cheek. "I've never felt something so-"   
"Angelic?"  
Meg looks to Cas with a smile.  
"I guess you could call it that." She laughs kissing the tip of his nose.  
"How are we going to make this work? It's wrong?" Cas ask looking into her dark brown eyes.  
"I think it's a little late for that." She answers running her fingers through his wet hair. "It might be bad but I think I could deal with a bad romance."  
They both smile before kissing once again.


End file.
